dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
DeleteThisPage
|Race = Human|Gender = Female}} Ella (エラ, Era) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the daughter of Sean Adams and Velma. She's the daughter-in-law of Harry and Victoria. She's the closest best friend of Max, Jenny, Dennis, Kristen, Ronnie, Cassandra, Alex, Monique, Mitchell, Ben, Erica, Logan, Morgan, Mark, Grace, Debbie, Vicki, Tracey, Troy, Elissa, Jesse, Alyssa, Michael and Katherine. She's the beautiful wife of Johnny and the loving mother of Jared and Josie. Appearance Ella is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she has big lime green eyes, pale skin complexion and straight dark chocolate brown hair. According to her friends: Elissa, Mark, Johnny, Max, Jenny, Erica and Monique, she's identical bore a strongly striking remembrance to her mother, having her father's dark chocolate brown hair and the shape of his forehead, but she's has her mother's lime green eyes, pale skin complexion and facial features. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Ella is a very calm, brave, understanding, caring, bubbly, cheerful, energetic, funny, patient, strong-willed, determined, headstrong, independent, good-mannered, big-hearted, nice, sweet, innocent, kindhearted, charming, stunning, and bright girl. She likes to help people in her free time and she likes to take care of kids, animals, dinosaurs and Pokemon. She loves reading and she spends most of her free time reading books about everything of their adventures from the beginning of the Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z'' series and movies. Ella is shown to be caring individual, and she takes a motherly role in her team's well-being. She fusses over their injuries and scolds them for their carelessness. In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Ella is really patient, but when the topic switches to something really personal she tends to blow a fuse. As a teenager, she has gained a lot of confidence in herself and, after having met her parents after their deaths by Mega Buu to kill him, she also adopted a deep sense of belonging she has not felt before because she was adopted by foster parents at a young age and not raised by her biological parents since in her early childhood. As a wife and mother, Ella was implied to be a responsible, motherly and capable woman, as she raised her children: Jared and Josie, namely her youngest daughter Josie, to be cheerful and be as optimistic as possible, no matter the situation. Biography Background Ella is born on February 14 of Age 277 and she's one daughter of the legendary martial arts teacher, Sean Adams and beautiful author and writer, Velma living in a small, big Adams house in the suburbs at the Ninjago City of the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World. When she's a little girl at age 7 now after her seventh birthday party with her friends and parents as she's meet Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's has mentioned by Kayla during her battle with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed), Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's has first appears as a seventeen years old teenager Power Manga and Anime Ella is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Ella is Potential Unleashed Ella is Equipment Video Games Appearances Ella is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Ella, Trivia * Ella's name means Japanese name means (エラ or Era) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Ella is: Abbreviation of Eleanor and Ellen: Beautiful fairy. A names begining with El or ending with ella. Famous bearer: American jazz singer Ella Fitzgerald; American poet Ella Wheeler Wilcox. * In French Baby Names the meaning of the name Ella is: Medieval given name meaning all. * In German Baby Names the meaning of the name Ella is: From the Old German name Alia, meaning all. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Ella is: Abbreviation of Eleanor and Ellen: Beautiful fairy. A names begining with El or ending with ella. Famous bearer: American jazz singer Ella Fitzgerald; American poet Ella Wheeler Wilcox. * It is pronounced EL-ah. It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Ella is "other, foreign". Originally a short form of names containing ali (compare Eleanor). Also pet form of Alice, Ellen, Elvira and Isabella. It can also derive from the German name Alja meaning "entire". In Hebrew Ella means "goddess". The name was introduced to Britain by the Normans. Elle is a variant made familiar by supermodel Elle MacPherson. Singer Ella Fitzgerald. Also form of Cinderella. Also form of Helen. Gallery kusu_timeline_by_shock777_d9sereg-fullview-1.png|Ella as a kid/preteen kusu_timeline_by_shock777_d9sereg-fullview-2.png|Ella is a teenager kusu_timeline_by_shock777_d9sereg-fullview-3.png kusu_timeline_by_shock777_d9sereg-fullview-4.png arekusu_the_last_design_by_shock777_d87tb1j-pre-2.jpg arekusu_the_last_design_by_shock777_d87tb1j-pre-1.jpg arekusu_the_last_design_by_shock777_d87tb1j-pre-3.jpg kusu_timeline_by_shock777_d9sereg-fullview-5.png kusu_timeline_by_shock777_d9sereg-fullview.png arekusu_the_last_design_by_shock777_d87tb1j-pre.jpg birthday_date_by_shock777_d9u35ux-pre-1.jpg i_will_always_love_you_by_shock777_d87pqgu-pre-1.jpg d330l68-7e65ef85-d3e9-4531-959c-91cb3352dcc2-1.jpg chousei_by_shock777_d381ztl-pre.jpg commission___leekusu_by_vicio_kun_daubcyx-pre-1.png bedroom_eyes_by_shock777_dac5nfm-pre-1.jpg commission___rock_lee_x_arekusu_by_dannex009_d-1.png commission___a_nice_walk_in_konoha_by_vicio_ku-1.jpg commission___little_brother_by_dannex009_dcz6r-1.png shock777_art_trade_by_angelcake12_daf9gh1-full-1.jpg leekusu_family_photo_by_shock777_d89x1lh-pre-1.jpg leekusu_older_portrait_by_shock777_dae3is0-pre-1.jpg formal_wear_for_kusu_by_shock777_da7w6bt-pre.jpg kusuhina_by_shock777_dazq565-pre-1.jpg References # ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu'', 1999 # Dragon Ball Z episode 265 "''Majin Buu Transforms''" Site Navigation